Cid Raines
Brigadier General Cid Raines is an NPC in Final Fantasy XIII, and one of the long line of characters named Cid in the series. Cid works for the Guardian Corps and is the commander of the Wide-area Response Brigade, a military unit otherwise known as the "Cavalry". Raines is 199 cm (6 feet and 6 inches) tall according to the Ultimania guide. He is voiced by in the Japanese version, and by Erik Davies in the English version. Datalog During his failed attempt to overthrow fal'Cie rule, Cid Raines was cursed to become a pawn of Barthandelus. Concealing his l'Cie status as he continues to lead the Cavalry, Raines pursues his Focus of supporting and guiding Lightning and her companions along the path to Cocoon’s destruction. After defying his Focus and falling in battle against the fugitive l'Cie, Raines turns to crystal. He is later revived by Barthandelus to serve as the new Primarch -- a puppet with the sole purpose of inciting conflict among the people of Cocoon. Story After Snow is captured in Lake Bresha by Oerba Yun Fang and members of the Wide-area Response Brigade, he is taken aboard the Lindblum where he is introduced to Cid, who unlike most Sanctum officers up until that point, greets Snow with a friendly handshake. Cid explains to Snow that the Sanctum intends to hold a public execution of the l'Cie in order to suppress the public's fear. He then reveals he plans to overthrow the Sanctum's rule so he can hand control of Cocoon over to the people. Snow, believing that his Focus is to save Cocoon as Serah asked, agrees to help him track down the rest of the party. Cid drops Snow and Fang off in Palumpolum, where they manage to rescue Lightning and Hope from a PSICOM assault. He then helps the party infiltrate the Sanctum Skyfleet's airship base, the Palamecia, after learning that Vanille and Sazh are being held captive on board. Later on in the Fifth Ark, the party finds Cid waiting for them, who reveals the horrible truth - the fal'Cie wish to use them to destroy Cocoon and kill millions of innocent people. By doing so the Maker will be called back and the world will be reconstructed. He explains that the fal'Cie have been watching over the party the whole time, guiding their every step and slowly turning them into the instruments of Cocoon's demise. Cid reveals that he had been planning to overthrow the fal'Cie, but he was transformed into a l'Cie by Barthandelus before his plans could be put into action. His Focus was to guide the party along the path to Cocoon's destruction as part of the fal'Cie's grand scheme. However, in an attempt to challenge his fate as a l'Cie, Cid regains the will he once had to free Cocoon and uses all of his remaining power to transform into a Cie'th hybrid. He then attempts to kill Lightning and her companions, so that he can "set them free" of their Focus and save Cocoon from destruction. After the party eventually defeats him, Cid offers words of encouragement and advises them to choose their own fate as he did before turning into a crystal and disappearing. Later on, it is revealed that he was teleported back to Galenth Dysley to be revived in order to become the new Primarch. As Eden is overrun with Pulsian creatures, Rygdea and the Cavalry capture their former leader, who requests death as Rygdea reluctantly shoots his former superior to free him of the fal'Cie. Battle Cid Raines is fought as a boss in the Fifth Ark. He is notably the only non-Cie'th l'Cie fought in the game. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cid appears in ''Trading Card Game depicted in his CG render. Gallery Trivia *A model for Cid Raines in crystal stasis exists in the game disc of Final Fantasy XIII-2 as dummied content. It is unknown why Raines's crystal model exists in Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Raines's airship is named after the city in Final Fantasy IX. As Regent Cid Fabool IX was the leader of the nation of Lindblum, Cid Raines is the commander of the Lindblum airship. *Raines's l'Cie mark is on his right hand, hidden beneath his glove. *Cid's fighting form (pictured above), bears somewhat of a resemblance to the many forms of Seymour Guado from Final Fantasy X. *Raines is one of few Cid characters that appears as a young man. *Cid shares his Japanese voice actor with Trey from Final Fantasy Type-0. de:Cid Raines fr:Cid Raines Category:Final Fantasy XIII Characters R Category:L'Cie Category:Villains